creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pizza Delivery
Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sich das Ganze ereignete, was ich euch heute erzähle, 19. Ich hatte, nachdem ich die mittlere Schule abgeschlossen hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung in welche Richtung meine berufliche Karriere mal gehen sollte und hielt mich seitdem mit kleinen Jobs über Wasser, zumindest ermöglichte ich mir so meine geliebten Kinobesuche und andere Freizeitbeschäftigungen, die etwas Bares abverlangten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt arbeitete ich in einem der Pizza Schuppen in einer Vorstadt, nahe meines Zuhauses. Viel hat man dabei nicht bekommen, aber für Kleinigkeiten reichte es allemal. Es war ein sehr schwüler, stickiger Abend, als mein Chef mir einen grimmigen Blick zuwarf. "Also das war sehr mager heute, wenn in den nächsten 5 Minuten'' ' '''noch jemand anruft, wirst du nochmal los müssen." Na toll. Ich lehnte an den Tresen im Eingangsbereich des kleinen Bistros, als doch tatsächlich das Telefon, welches unweit von mir lag, klingelte. Och nee. "Pizza Buster, Shane am Apparat, was möchten Sie bestellen?", begang ich das Gespräch und versuchte dabei nicht so genervt und müde zu wirken wie ich es in Wirklichkeit war. Niemand antwortete mir. "Eh..Hallo?", fragte ich in den Hörer. Nur ein leichtes Rauschen drang aus der Muschel des Schnurtelefons. Verärgert legte ich den Hörer auf, doch als ich schon meine Tasche für den Feierabend packen wollte, schellte es wieder. "Pizza Buster, Shane da, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", ''raunte ich diesmal wesentlich genervter ins Telefon. ''"Eine Pizza, bitte..", röchelte eine unheimlich und älter klingende männliche Stimme. Ich tat mich schwer zu verstehen, was der Anrufer mir sagte, hatte letzendlich dann aber die Bestellung aufgenommen. "In circa 30 Minuten bin ich da Sir.", sagte ich, doch noch während ich sprach ertönte das Freizeichen. "Unhöflicher Kerl..", fluchte ich leise vor mich her während ich die Bestellung fertig machte. Keine 10 Minuten später war ich auf dem Weg um die letzte Pizza für diesen Abend wegzubringen. Mein Navigationssystem leitete mich in eine einsame, abgewrackte Gegend. Meine Begeisterung hielt sich stark in Grenzen und je näher ich dem Ziel kam, umso unwohler wurde es mir. Als mein Auto vor einem völlig heruntergekommenem, halb verfallenem Haus zum Stillstand kam, beugte ich mich über das Lenkrad und wollte meinen Augen nicht trauen. Hier kann unmöglich jemand leben. In meinem Magen bildete sich langsam ein Knoten, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Ein fester, immer dicker werdender Knoten der mir Unwohlsein und Schmerzen verursachte. Ich wollte hier nicht sein. Überall, nur nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Das Haus befand sich zudem abseits von dem Rest der anderen Häuser. Niemand in der Nähe. Jedoch hatte ich keine Wahl. Mein Chef war sowieso schon stinksauer gewesen, weil der Umsatz in den letzten Tagen einem Trauerspiel geglichen hatte. Ich konnte jetzt nicht zurückfahren und ihm die Pizza auf den Tresen knallen und sowas sagen wie: "Tut mir leid, das war mir einfach zu unheimlich dort." Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus, schnappte mir die Pizzatasche vom Rücksitz und machte mich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür des maroden Hauses. Schon als ich die erste Stufe betrat, knackte diese bedrohlich und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde jeden Moment das ganze Gebäude in sich zusammenfallen. Ich zögerte, als ich vor der Tür stand. Plötzlich konnte ich aus meinem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sich rechts von mir, hinter dem Fenster etwas bewegte. Der Vorhang war etwas verzogen und ich fühlte mich sofort beobachtet. Es war einfach.. gruselig. Ich fühlte mich immer schlechter und hatte immer mehr den Drang mich umzudrehen, zu meinem Auto zu rennen und so schnell wie nur möglich von hier zu verschwinden.. und nie wieder herzukommen. Reiss dich zusammen. Ich klingelte. Stille. Nichts. Hm. Nochmal drückte ich den Klingelknopf. "Hey ich komme von Pizza Buster mit ihrer Bestellung Sir." Hoffentlich, wünschte ich mir innerlich, war das einfach die falsche Adresse oder niemand reagiert, dann kann ich hier endlich weg. Doch dann konnte ich durch die hölzerne Tür Schritte wahrnehmen. Sie kamen knartschend und langsam, fast schleichend auf mich zu. Dann stoppten sie. Vorsichtig klopfte ich an die Tür. "S-Sir..?" Die Tür schwang krachend auf sodass ich mit einem Sprung erschrocken zurückwich und ein ca. 50 Jähriger, schmieriger Kerl stand vor mir und starrte mich an. In seinem Blick entdeckte ich etwas, was mir eine tiefe Angst bereitete. So etwas wie.. Wahnsinn. Ich schluckte, kramte die Pizzaschachtel aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihm hin. "Gut'n Abend, S-Sir, macht 9 Dollar, bitte.", ''stotterte ich und versuchte ihm nicht weiter in die Augen zu schauen. Ich merkte wie er mich weiterhin anstarrte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. ''"Sie..Sie haben doch vorhin bei uns bestellt oder? Oder bin ich hier an der falschen Adresse?" Ich betete innerlich, dass er sagen würde, dass ich hier falsch war. Ein finsteres, abgrundtief absurdes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. "Ich habe bestellt.", zischte er leise. Fuck. Ich will hier weg. "Okay, dann...9 Dollar bitte, Sir.", ich versuchte nach wie vor höflich zu klingen, doch gelang es mir nicht. "Ich habe das Geld im Haus, komm doch rein solange wie ich es hole.", entgegnete er mir. So falsch, so hinterhältig. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass wenn ich ihm ins Haus folgen würde, etwas furchtbares mir mir geschehen würde, ich wollte gar nicht erst drüber nachdenken. "Nein, vielen Dank ich warte hier draußen auf Sie.", sagte ich freundlich und legte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf. Er drehte sich um, ließ jedoch die Tür auf und ging einige Schritte in den Flur, blieb bei einer Tür stehen und öffnete sie weit. Ich konnte den Ansatz einer Treppe erkennen, welche höchstwahrscheinlich in einen Keller führte. "Komm mal her, ich will dir was zeigen und wenn du mir hilfst, bekommst du auch ein gutes Trinkgeld, Junge!", rief er zu mir rüber und legte nochmals ein schmieriges, ekelhaft absurdes Lächeln auf. Das war genug. Noch bevor er auf mich zugehen konnte, schmiss ich den Pizzakarton auf die Terrasse, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um, rannte zu meinem Auto, startete den Motor und trat das Gas durch. Noch während ich davon fuhr konnte ich ihn im Rückspiegel sehen. Er stand auf der Terasse und im Schein der untergehenden Sonne, blitzte etwas in seiner Hand. Gott weiß, was es war, aber ich will es nicht wissen. Ich fuhr zurück zum Pizza Buster, stürmte völlig aufgelöst ins Büro und schilderte wirr und wild meinem Chef, was passiert war. Wir diskutierten und nach einer halben Stunde verließ ich aufgebracht das Bistro. Ich hatte gekündigt und einige Wochen später arbeitete ich in einem Supermarkt in der Nähe. Nie werde ich das Gefühl vergessen. Das Gefühl dass ich spürte als der alte Mann die Kellertür öffnete und mich anlächelte. Angst. Eine unabwindbare, verstörende Angst. By Chiix3 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Objekte